


Looking to the Past

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Looking to the Past

"Tell me about him." Harry lay next to Severus, their bodies naked, sweaty and sated. Harry brought his hand to the curls below Severus's navel, not trying to arouse him again. Not yet anyway. Just more for the comfort of touch.

He looked up and Severus was staring at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought. Harry knew to wait. Severus would talk when he was ready and there was no sense pushing him. Instead Harry just listened to the beat of his heart, felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

He's almost dozed off when he felt as well as heard Severus's deep voice.

"We weren't close, not at the beginning anyway. He was a year younger." He paused. "I didn't trust him because he was Black's brother."

Harry nodded. Sirius was a topic they didn't discuss. Not ever. It was best that way. Harry just kept running his fingers through Severus's dark hair. If his pinky brushed the base of Severus's cock it was purely accidental.

"We never fought either, just sort of existed in separate circles. It wasn't until sixth year that we became close. By then I was more immersed in the Dark Arts, began to be interested in the talk of the Dark Lord. Of course, certain events fifth year meant I was looking to others for friendship." Harry knew Severus was referring to the end of his friendship with Harry's mother and he pressed a kiss to the closest bit of Severus to him, his shoulder. 

"I had also come to the realization that I found men more attractive than women. When rumours began to spread about Regulus getting caught on the Astronomy Tower with a Ravenclaw boy, well, I suddenly saw him in a new light."

Harry remembered that same awareness after the final battle. It was the first time he'd really had time to think about who or what he wanted and he realised Ginny just wasn't it. 

"On a Hogsmeade weekend near Halloween, I met with Lucius and some others and Regulus had been invited as well. He knew much about the Dark Arts, wanted to prove himself because he was younger than the rest of us.

"After the meeting, I cornered him outside the Hog's Head. I'm not even sure how it happened but suddenly we were snogging, I had my hand in his pants pulling him off, and next thing I knew he was on his knees."

"Wow." Harry's cock twitched. He loved taking Severus in his mouth—the weight and texture of his cock in his mouth. He felt absurdly jealous that Regulus had got there first. He moved his hand lower and wrapped his hand around Severus's cock which also was beginning to get hard again. "After that?"

"It was no great romance, if that's what you're thinking. We were boys that liked to suck each other off. It stayed that way until I left Hogwarts. After that there were a few encounters between us, but we were moving in different circles. It wasn't practical."

Harry wasn't sure if Severus was being honest with him about the depth of his feelings for Regulus but it didn't really matter. He just kept stroking Severus, grinning when Severus rolled his hips, thrusting into Harry's fist. 

"I don't think I want to talk about him anymore," Severus said as he rolled toward Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Why don't you show me that thing you do with your tongue?" Harry said as they broke apart, then pointed his tongue and shoved it into Severus's mouth suggestively.

Severus chuckled, low and deep, his fingers moving to Harry's cleft. "My pleasure."

"And mine."


End file.
